Recuerdos de oscuridad
by Tragedy of nightmares
Summary: Isabella ha olvidado al amor de su vida, Edward, con quién vivió tortuosos años en un orfanato, ahora es una vampira enamorada de su creador, quién no sabe, que Edward está más cerca de lo que cree. ¿Qué ocurre cuando olvidas la felicidad?
1. Prefacio de él y ella

**Sipnopsis:**

**Isabella ha olvidado al amor de su vida, Edward, con quién vivió tortuosos años en un orfanato, ahora es una vampira enamorada de su creador, quién no sabe, que Edward está más cerca de lo que cree. ¿Qué ocurre cuando olvidas la felicidad?**

_El primer amor quedó escondido.._

_..en algo llamado olvido._

**Para las personas que zafaron nuestras manos para acoger con fuerza abrazos de ángeles.**

_**Prefacio**_

_**Las personas intentamos ser perfectas, intentamos serlo para poder agradar a las personas, pero lo que la mayoría de personas no saben es cuan dolorosa y atolondrada es la perfección, cuan aburrida y repetitiva es. La imperfección es el destello del mundo, aquel destello al que todos odian con gran ímpetu, aquella caída que piensan que jamás a sucedido, pero sin aquella caía, no podrías haber aprendido a levantarte.**_

_**Sigues el ciclo del mundo, esperando que tu mundo sea tal y cómo tú lo desees..¿Pero acaso no es el encanto del mundo el ser todo lo distinto a lo que piensas? Lo imprevisto, eso es lo que mueve el mundo, aquellas inexplicables historias que una vez ser destapadas harán al mundo algo aburrido y monótono.**_

_**Por eso, aún haber descubierto uno de los secretos más increíbles del mundo, va a quedar guardado, para que siga habiendo aquel destello y todo siga en su lugar, pues las palabras se las lleva el viento.**_

**¡Cómo puedo vivir sin mi vida!¡Cómo puedo vivir sin mi alma!**

**Emily Bontë**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PRIMERA PARTE:** _OLVIDO._

**La huérfana.**

_22 de Agosto del 2004_

El mundo se fundía en la escarcha y si aquello no era cierto, era porque la tristeza tan solo se allegaba a su corazón, inundando el poco mundo que le quedaba, la poca humanidad que se guardaba en el mundo no podría hacer que aquel hilo del meñique se rompiera como por arte de magia, ya dolía el simple hecho de ver la escarcha entre las ventanillas, mientras alguien sonreía des de el asiento del copiloto.

Ella subió la ventanilla, sin pararse a pensar en los gritos que se emitían en el Porshe amarillo.

- No subas la ventanilla!-Gritó Carolina, su nueva ''madrastra'', pero ella omitió los gritos y sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla, como en aquellas viejas películas, solo le faltaba un pañuelo blanco que sostener que conjuntara con unos guantes de seda, detallados con unas margaritas por el filo del final.

Miró aquella casa que tantas veces podría haber llamado hogar, tan solo por una persona, el hostal parecía estar en ruinas, con sus muros flojos y las maderas que las sostenían descorchándose, ya que eran el lugar favorito de los habitantes para grabar iniciales, como lo era para ella.

Sus ojos tan solo pudieron buscar otros ojos, otra mirada que concordara a la suya, pues era el destino, ella lo sabía, aquellos ojos esmeralda que la miraban, llenos de lágrimas ardientes travesando sus obres, haciendo camino entres sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Nunca te olvidaré!-Gritó, mientras su mundo se hundía y un nudo se sometía en su garganta, haciendo que doliese, que el tan solo hecho de tragar saliva ardiese incluso en su corazón.

El chico sacudió la cabeza, apenado por las palabras de ella, palabras que sabía que serían mentira, nadie guardaría el recuerdo de un granito de arena en su memoria, aunque para él, ella no fue un granito de arena, fue un mundo entero, un mundo donde reinaban las sonrisas y la calidez, su mundo y el de ella, juntos, como una fusión de felicidad, que estallaba en su corazón, estallando su júbilo, tal vez aún su corazón dolía, demasiado, fue cuando volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-Olvídame.-Rogó, esperando que sus palabras fueran inaudibles, tragándose sus palabras junto al barro de la miseria, sin ella no había él, no había nada.

Él se giró en seco, como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque una mirada escarlata le perseguía hasta dentro del hostal, donde reinaban los sin nombre, los que no eran de ningún lugar, aunque él había encontrado un lugar allí, el lugar se marchó, dejándole desolado, sólo y desolado, ya no había nada, no habían sonrisas, aunque se emitieran, ya el sol no se encendía, aunque por el este surgiera, ya la tierra no giraba, se paró en seco, junto a las lágrimas.

Ella aflojó el agarre de la ventanilla, esperaba que le dijese un ''jamás te olvidaré'' o un ''siempre estarás en mi corazón'' pero no solo no había dicho como se sentía, ni si quiera se despidió de ella y en el último segundo, pidió un deseo que pinchó con agujas ensangrentadas el corazón de ella.

La mano de Carolina la tiró hacia atrás, algo que hizo que el piloto se desestabilizara y entonces, dando la primera curva, haciendo que el internado se viese escondido en la penumbra, el coche cayó por uno de los acantilados más puntiagudos y altos de toda Barcelona, ya no había salvación para ella, o tal vez sí.

**El desolado.**

Hacía años, tal vez centenares, que aquel desolado era como era, sin mundo, sin camino, sin hogar, sin sentimientos.

Había decidido morir, aunque aquello era más difícil para él de lo imaginable..

¿Cómo podía morir un inmortal?

Había probado centenares de opciones, algunas demasiado sádicas y terroríficas para ni si quiera nombrarlas, pero su cuerpo seguía vivo, se seguía moviendo, aunque para él, sin alma, su cuerpo era un saco de sentimientos vacíos.

Para él, los vampiros no tienen alma, no tienen vida, no son personas.

Él siempre creyó, que aún sin tener alma, podría encontrar la felicidad vampírica, encontrar a una compañera de viaje, o incluso a un amigo con el cual compartir su camino, pero jamás lo encontró.

Las personas no eran nobles, eran bulliciosas, ansiosas de poder, avaras de reconocimiento, eran simplemente horripilantes, demasiados sentimientos oscuros en el corazón.

Hacía un par de años, conoció a una humana, era preciosa, tanto por fuera, como por dentro, era de piel rosada, labios carnosos y a simple vista, de corazón noble.

Él , se sintió tan atraído por aquella dama de ojos azulados, que dejó a la luz su mayor secreto, su mayor temor ya realizado, su peor pesadilla.

Ella, pidió la inmortalidad, con la escusa de pasarla junto a él.

Él nunca le dijo las consecuencias de una mordedura, aquella conexión, el visitar el alma de las personas, el sentirla en el propio corazón.

Aceptó aquello, el convertirla en vampira, el que ella fuera su compañera de viaje en el camino eterno del sin fin.

Pero el día de la mordida, cuando sus incisivos se clavaron en el cuello de la muchacha y él sintió y escuchó su alma, se repugnó, se asqueó, deseo vomitar la sangre.

No era la peor persona del mundo, pero tampoco era aquella chica de apariencia amable y cordial, era oscuro en varios sentidos y ni mucho menos cálida, la transformación no se completó.

Él probó de ella, pero ella jamás probó de él, lo que llegó a ser otra comida.

Se tiró por el acantilado de la primera curva de la calle de 'Esperanza' al lado del orfanato 'Orquidia', era algo parecido a volar, el simple hecho de caer por diversión a una superficie simplemente dolorosa, los metros eran segundos y los segundos eran una piedra más afilada que la anterior en el final del camino.

Cuando eran escasos, los centímetros para que su rostro se estampara contra el suelo, donde las rocas estallarían en su rostro, el mundo se paró y su cabello lacio y bronce dio un vuelco, al igual que su cuerpo, cayendo en vertical sobre la piedra más afiladas de todas, donde se quedó recto sobre ella, como si fuera suelo llano.

Su garganta ardía, sus ojos eran rubís ansiosos de sangre, aquel néctar que ansiaba des de hacía semanas, tal vez meses, para un inmortal el tiempo es efímero, ni se cuenta, ni se espera que se haga, tan solo se vive viendo como todo cambia delante de sus ojos, mientras tienes que alimentarte de vidas, al fin y al cabo, todos se alimentan de lo mismo, de vida, que es lo que todos necesitan para vivir, incluso para la inmortalidad, que era, más bien, estar muerto.

Esperaba, que mientras su camino sin rumbo.-hacía años había sido bifurcado hacia la nada.-Le llevara a la muerte.

Cuando entonces, oyó un ruido audible incluso para odios humanos, detrás de él, podía escuchar los gritos agonizantes, el olor a humo, a sangre, sangre fresca.

Y aunque su deber era no beber, para que al muerte le acunase en sus brazos, no pudo resistir la tentación y se acercó, con pasos inhumanos al coche en llamas, mientras el motor aún ardía y los gritos no cesaban, se hizo oídos sordos, al simple hecho del olor a aquel néctar tan despanpanantemente atractivo, como una droga, la cual debía probar, saciar su sed, no morir.

Entre las llamas, cuales no le afectaban a él, aquel dios vampiro tan sumamente bello, sacó a una muchacha de catorce años, piel pálida, cabello miel, rizado, con un flequillo cayendo en cascada sobre su frente y unos labios carnosos, deseaba ver sus ojos, tuvo aquel extraño deseo de ver sus ojos, de verlos, simplemente ver su alma reflejada en él, aquel olor no dejó pensar más.

La llevó lejos de las llamas, lejos de los gritos y los llantos, ya apagados, tal vez del simple recuerdo, la acercó entre la escarcha y el barro y allí tumbó su débil cuerpo, marcado por ciertas quemaduras no muy grabes.

Sus incisivos emergieron de sus encías y se clavaron con profundidad en el cuello de la chica, algo que hizo que ella se retorciera de dolor, aún su corazón no se había parado, aún no.

Y fue entonces, cuando Isabella abrió los ojos, desorientada, mientras se retorcía de dolor por culpa del vampiro que saciaba su sangre con ella, pero en un momento, el vampiro vio sus ojos,sus ojos esmeralda no estaban atemorizados, solo agonizantes de dolor, pero el dolor cesó, aunque no del todo, tan solo hubo una conexión.

Dos almas unidas por la sangre, por aquel vínculo tan inhóspito, era algo mucho más que físico, aquella vez, aquella matanza no era simplemente sangre.

Tal vez fuera la escasez de alimento en demasiado tiempo, pero sintió algo nuevo, algo nunca sentido, le agradó su alma, la agradó demasiado, le agradó aquella pureza, aquella sensación, simplemente, le agrado.

Sorprendido, tal vez asustado, se alejó de ella, con un rápido movimiento, mientras ella le miraba, sin rencor, sin odio, simplemente tranquila, en paz, como si el mundo se hubiese parado y ni el dolor, ni el miedo, significase nada.

¿Qué importa los seres más terroríficos de la tierra cuando nunca más pisarás ésta?

Isabella, cerró los ojos, sin reparos, sin dureza, con suavidad, pesaban, pero intentó, hasta el último segundo, ver el rostro tan bello, despampanante, penetrante, el de su cazador.

Y cuando la presa se halló al filo de la muerte, el cazador tuvo compasión de ella, aquella compasión que algunos llamarían amor.

Intentó alejarse, dejar aquel cuerpo inerte sobre las rocas punzantes y el barro, pero no lo consiguió, su corazón no se lo permitía, aquella alma ya no viviría más en la tierra, algo que le aterraba.

De todas las almas que había saboreado, sin darse cuenta, esta era la más noble, la más tímida y a la vez extrovertida, la que más podía aportar al mundo, de todas.

La que hizo que el filo del tiempo y su medida cambiaran.

Él, sin poder dar vuelta atrás se acercó a ella, su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada, intentaba conseguir aire de por su boca, un autoreflejo, pero no lo conseguía, ya no se hallaba nada dentro de ella, era un cuerpo vacío, sin sangre y dentro de poco sin alma.

Aquel cuerpo desfallecido delante de él le remordía la conciencia, se había jurado a sí mismo no volver a matar, no volver a alimentarse de personas, pero lo había hecho, ni si quiera se sentía mejor al pensar que podría haber muerto quemada, en vez de desangrada, siempre tendría aquel peso en la conciencia.

Y fue entonces, cuando sus incisivos-Aún ensangrentados por la sangre de Isabella.-se clavaron en su muñeca.

La sangre caía con ferocidad des de una pequeña cercanía a los labios de Isabella, aceptaba gustosa la sangre, pero sin pedir de más, no era avariciosa en ese estado, no la necesitaba, aún no.

Cuando ya tomó suficiente, el vampiro se echó hacia atrás, atemorizado de la nueva reacción de la joven.

Había visto como vampiros habían convertido a humanos en su especie, pero él nunca lo había hecho, nunca necesitó más compañero de viaje eterno que no su soledad, hasta ahora, donde su camino, fue para dos.

Compartir tu vida con una persona, es compartir tu destino, tu mundo, él jamás sintió que perdía una intimidad, ni un destino, ni un mundo, él sintió que ganó el cielo, cuando ella abrió sus ojos, ahora más lindos.

Su cabello era más rizado, más brillante, su acné, sus pecas, todo se había esfumado, sus ojos eran más profundos, más hipnotizares y oscuros, sus labios más carnosos , de un tono carmesí rosado, su nariz, recta y simétrica, sus orejas, que se veían a rendajos por su cabello, eran malvas y su piel, pálida y resplandeciente como la luna, la cual, sería su sol para toda la eternidad.

-Bienvenida a mi mundo.-Siseó el vampiro.

**Espero que os haya gustado, es una historia que quería convertirla en libro en un concurso, pero me siento insegura, por eso, la adapto a twilliht y la cuelgo.**


	2. Cartas del destino

. **Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1 :Cartas del destino.**

12 de de agosto del 2008

La biblioteca de la mansión estaba repleta de libros, de cualquier especie, año, tamaño e idioma.

Pero justamente el que Isabella deseaba, estaba demasiado alto para su escasa altura, después de años, seguía siendo la misma chica de catorce años, pero más distinta, dotada de dones que pocas chicas, aún dudaban de la existencia de más, poseyeran.

Se puso de puntillas, intentando llegar a aquel libro, de tapa vieja y antigua, tenía una especie de devoción por aquel libro, su escritora venía de las verdaderas tinieblas y Adam consiguió sus libros.-el único ejemplar del mundo.-gracias a su buena amistad en el siglo XIX con la escritora.

Alguien cogió el libro sin dificultad alguna, sus manos eran finas y pálidas, resplandecientes, sus uñas no tenían un tono rosado, pero seguían siendo perfectas, como todo él.

Acercó el libro a la muchacha, sonriendo de forma ladina, con su cabello bronce alborotado , algo que seguía haciéndola suspirar después de años de convivencia, después de aquel accidente en el que se la dio por muerta.

-¿Otra vez _este _libro, Bella?-Sonrió divertido mientras señalaba aquel viejo libro entre las pequeñas manos de la joven.

Isabella bajó la mirada, si fuera humana, se hubiera ruborizado, la simple presencia de su salvador vampiro era demasiado para su inerte corazón, aquella persona que siempre estaba con ella, en realidad, la única que se hallaba en su recuerdo.

Al abrir los ojos aquel 22 de agosto, Abby no recordó nada, ni si quiera sabía quienes le acompañaban en el coche, su memoria fue perdida en un instante, disolvida, por eso, no añoraba la humanidad, ser vampiro era lo único que conocía, al igual que Adam, aquel rayo de sol en su eterna oscuridad.

-Me fascina _Las brujas Oscuras_, pensar que todo lo que se escribe de verdad es ..-Apretó los labios.-fascinante..-Siseó.

Adam sonrió, des de hacía años, des de que aquella chica pisó su mundo con sus sonrisas y su felicidad eterna, su corazón estuvo lleno, incluso pudo sentirse _vivo_, nunca obtuvo aquella felicidad, ni en sus mejores años de mortal, ahora simplemente estaba lleno, sentía que ella era la parte que faltaba en su corazón, la parte clara y noble que desprendía sonrisas.

-Me alegra que te agrade, tener conocimientos sobre seres mágicos nunca está de más en nuestro mundo.-Dijo acomodándose en uno de los sillones ocres de la sala.

Isabella le siguió, con pasos gráciles y ligeros, aunque seguía incómodamente cómoda con su presencia, algo parecido a un claroscuro, que le impedía respirar, por suerte ,no lo necesitaba.

Se sentó a su lado, sosteniendo el libro en su regazo, mientras suspiraba al volver a mirar la tapa desgastada de aquel libro, deseaba volver a leerlo pero ya los versos ahogaban en la monotonía, aunque no era demasiado incómoda.

- En el libro dice que las brujas son bastante apetecibles, que su sangre llama mucho más que la de un humano..- Siseó .-¿Alguna vez..?-Se le quebró la voz, pocas veces hablaban del pasado de Adam y mucho menos de su antigua alimentación, ahora tan solo se alimentaban de animales, no les llenaban demasiado, pero podían seguir viviendo así con fuerza de voluntad.

Adam la miró, con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras suspiraba, aquella pregunta no se la esperaba, pocas personas se esperarían tener una conversación así, aunque dio caso omiso a las _otras personas_, Isabella era simplemente curiosa, algo que le hacía a él un módulo de tutor.

-Las brujas te dan mucha más energía de la que te puede otorgar un humano, su sabor arde en tus venas, es parecido a la electricidad, sus pensamientos..-Suspiro.-Aquello es lo más horrible, su alma, después de tanta magia oscura ha quedado quebrada, lo que hace un sabor amargo, pero a la vez dulce por todo el poder, es extraño, aunque no lo recomendaría.-Hizo una mueca, bromeando.

Isabella, se sintió más curiosa a cada momento.

-¿Qué criatura de la noche a sido la más asquerosa que hayas probado en la vida?-Preguntó Isabella acercándose más a él.

Adam reflexionó durante un segundo, aunque no era difícil la conclusión, sus codos se encontraron con sus rodillas y suspiro.

-Los licántropos son simplemente asquerosos, es como comer un perro..-

-Así que es verdad..-Dijo pensativa Isabella.

-¿Disculpa?-Preguntó confundido Adam.

Isabella sonrió tiernamente mientras ladeaba la cabeza inocentemente, mientras suspiraba.

-Bueno..-Mordió su labio.-Miles de libros hablan de la enemistad entre licántropos y vampiros..-Tragó saliva pensativa.-¿Yo también formo parte de aquella enemistad?-Preguntó con inocencia.

Adam rió entre dientes.

-No es una enemistad optativa, el simple hecho de la presencia es rehuible.-Centró sus ojos en la muchacha.-Los hombres lobo se alteran cuando nosotros estamos cerca y eso es mutuo, su olor nos desagrada demasiado..-Hizo una mueca, lo que hizo reír a Isabella.

Isabella jugueteó con sus dedos con desdén, mientras los miraba poco interesada realmente, no sabía como centrar la conversación a lo importante, aquel secreto que había escondido durante 27 días exactamente.

Suspiro cansada de los miedos y las mentiras, pero era lo necesario, alzó la mirada e intentó no sentirse intimidada con los grandes ojos esmeralda oscuro que la miraban con familiaridad, eso a ella no le complacía.

No quería a Adam como un hermano, ni como un familiar, lo amaba como un compañero eterno de viaje, con alguien a quien atar su destino hasta el final del mundo y para seguir sus pasos hasta el próximo mundo.

Tragó en seco, mientras sentía que aquella carta en su bolsillo trasero de los pantalones lavanda pesaba demasiado, intentó dársela miles de veces, pero ella siempre desistía a sus intentos por el miedo a lo sometido al leerla.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?-Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos Adam, mientras se acomodaba gracilmente en el sillón.-Des hace unas semanas pareces preocupada...-Suspiro.

-27 días.-Corrigió con la mirada fría Isabella, mientras su garganta se secaba y se quedaba inmóvil, como si estuviese muerta, sus manos se quedaron rígidas sobre su regazo y sus ojos fueron borrosos, sus pupilas se dilataron, pero suspiro y volvió a la normalidad, como si hubiese sido el único segundo de desdén.

-Creo que debo saberlo Isabella.-Sonrió Adam.-Al fin y al cabo, somos compañeros..¿Verdad?-Preguntó inseguro.

¿Acaso ella ya no le aguantaba? ¿Tal vez ella le odiaba? Se replanteó la idea, de que todos aquellos libros en los que se había encerrado des de que vivía junto a él, le había enseñado las maravillosidades del mundo humano y que tal vez le odiaba por convertirla en lo que es ahora.

Isabella suspiro, _compañeros,_ su definición de compañeros a ella se le asemejaba que no era la misma de ella, suspiro lentamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos, intentando recobrar la dignidad después de sus palabras.

-¿En qué significado somos compañeros, Adam?-Tragó saliva.

Adam se quedó inmóvil, tenso.

¿Él no era lo suficiente para ella? ¿Él era demasiado osado, intransigente y sarcástico? ¿O tal vez demasiado poco?

Tragó saliva intentando tranquilizarse, él estaba _casi_ seguro, más bien percatado, de que ella le tenía un gran afecto y que no le tenía rencor por haberla convertido en vampiro, ella disfrutaba de sus noches en vela, disfrutando de la luna llena alimentándose o simplemente paseando por los bosques más alejados de Madrid. Y el día, era simplemente charlas entre los dos vampiros, nada monótonas ni aburridas, eran cómodas y amables, aunque des de hacía 27 días había cambiado. Antes, de vez en cuando, cuando el sol no era demasiado luminoso y las nubes lo tapaban con ferocidad, incluso se atrevían a salir a pasear a disfrutar de la muchedumbre de las calles y de la felicidad de la comprensión de la persona que les acompañaba.

Él se mordió el labio, su sentido de _compañeros._

-Un compañero de viaje es alguien con quien confiar y pasar el resto de la vida con él, alguien por quién preocuparse y con quien sentirse cómodo.-Sonrió.

A Isabella se le cayó la osadía a los pies.

¿Cómo se le habría ocurrido preguntar algo así a alguien como Adam?

Cerró sus ojos mientras recuperaba el aliento y suspiro nuevamente, como si fuera parte de su vida, los suspiros de resignación tratamente dichos.

Armó valentía y ni se lo pensó dos veces al deslizar su mano por el bolsillo trasero y entregarle la carta.-ya abierta.-a Adam. Lo hizo con rapidez, para no arrepentirse a media camino.

Adam se quedó mirando la carta, ciertamente confundido, mientras Isabella intentaba sonreír sin mucha convicción.

-Lo siento.-Suspiro.

Mientras se levantaba con sus pasos rectos, aunque poco seguros hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, donde cogió el mango dorado y lo abrió con facilidad, agarrando con fuerza su libro con la mano restante y apretándolo contra su pecho.

Adam se quedó petrificado mirando el sobre, sobre sus manos,ciertamente arrugado y de color ocre desgastado, con un sello en forma de rosa que los sellaba, aunque ya estuviera abierto.

Abrió el sobre, mientras extendía la carta con olor a violetas, rosas y orquideas, uno de los remedios naturales de Eugelia Paromino, una de las brujas más viejas y savias del mundo.

Seguramente, Eugelia, habría estado cerca de uno de sus remedios curativos al escribir la carta, o simplemente la habría perfumado con algún perfume recién hecho, de flores extraídas de algún bosque al oeste de Barcelona.

Adam abrió la carta, sin pararse a pensar en los sentimientos de la pobre Isabella corriendo hacia las a fueras de la casa, mientras se refugiaba en algún rincón inhóspito del jardín, donde el sol no alcanzara demasiado.

_Para Adam Salvador,_

_No debes alarmarte demasiado por esta carta, joven, tan solo es una advertencia de buen grado considerable._

_Supongo que debería empezar por el principio, que se debe a tratar a aquella chica a la que has convertido en vampiro, los sabios no están muy cordiales por aquello._

_NO se puede convertir a un humano en un ser de la noche sin su consentimiento, pero tú lo hiciste y ahora debes acatar las circunstancias._

_Los ancianos desean verte a ti y a la muchacha, sus deseos serán órdenes para todos los presentes, no importa cuales sean._

_Nuestra amistad ha sido muy larga, Adam, pero a veces, hay que sentar la cabeza y pensar en el deber y no siempre en la locura._

_Los ancianos se han planteado ideas descabelladas, con tal de no acatar las reglas principales, las cuales ya debes saber cuales son._

_La muerte os acechará igualmente, sé que hace unos años la habrías ansiado con todo tu corazón, pero que en estos momentos no la deseas, tan solo por aquella muchacha._

_No es un trato y aunque lo parezca, tampoco una orden, si no una proposición. Debéis venir para que los ancianos conozcan a la muchacha, para ver como se desenvuelve en el mundo de la noche y debéis hacerlo rápido._

_La muerte puede hallaros si llegáis aquí, pero es el deber._

_Si no venís, os podéis dar de lado al mundo de la noche, los sabios tampoco os tendrán rencor alguno,a veces el miedo es más fuerte, pero espero de buen grado, que seáis inteligentes y valientes y aceptéis esta proposición y si no, ateneros a las consecuencias del mundo sin nosotros._

_Siento ser fría, querido, mis años no me permiten estos rebotes de pensamientos, pero es lo debido, Macarena siempre me lo dice, debo tener cuidado con la tensión o no serviré de nada por aquí._

_Creo que es hora de la despedida, si de verdad aceptáis la proposición, debéis estar aquí antes de septiembre, os esperamos y rezo para que los sabios no os declaren a condena de muerte si aparecéis, lo siento._

_Te quiere, Eugelia._

Adam se quedó mirando la carta, con temor, resentimiento y horror. Pero tan solo algo se le pasó por al cabeza en un instante, debían ir y rápido, no podía permitir el quedarse aislados del mundo de la noche que tanto les había ayudado.

La muerte no le atemorizaba, al menos no la suya, por quién temía de verdad, era por Isabella, la cual, parecía encadenada a él, para siempre, aunque su para siempre, tal vez no fuera demasiado largo

1 de septiembre del 2008

Una capa de oscuridad lo había cubrido todo a su paso, tan solo las luces de las farolas alumbraban el camino.

El bar ''El málaga'' estaba a rebosar, habían muchos gitanos hablando, riendo, jugando y bailando, acababan de salir de una misa un tanto tarde, al lado del bar, donde antes también era su propiedad, se acababa de fundar una iglesia gitana a la cual asistían todas las personas de raza gitana de aquel barrio.

Héctor se tomaba su décima copa, no era gitano, pero se divertía junto a ellos, incluso se atrevió a bailar con Luisa, una de las hijas de un hombre muy honorado entre su raza.

Salió del bar, demasiado bebido, sus labios saciados de besos, sus mejillas rosadas y sus ojos no muy cuerdos y demasiado desorientados, a sus veinte años, Héctor no era el mejor modelo de conducta del mundo.

Se apoyó en una de las mesas de afuera, mientras contemplaba la hierba, de hacía años plantada, frente a un caminito de piedras no muy llano ni lejano, más bien unos 30 metros, o poco más.

Miró hacia su derecha, donde su _hermanastro_, Edward, estaba apoyado en su porche grisáceo, suspirando, su hermanastro volvía a emborracharse, Desiré le había dejado, de nuevo.

La relación de su hermanastro con aquella chica era debastadoramente aburrida, salían, se divertían, cortaban, Desiré intentaba coquetear sin éxito con él y cuando se había resentido completamente a su seducción poco exitosa hacia el virgen Edward, volvía con Héctor, pero por el camino Héctor se había emborrachado numerosas veces.

Se acercó con resignación hacia donde él estaba y pasó un brazo por su espalda.

-Demasiado bebido, hermano.-Murmuró sin fuerzas.

-Y—Yo al m-m—enos me divier—vierto .-Tartamudeó mientras hipaba.

Edward rodó los ojos resignado mientras lo adentraba en el coche, hacía unos meses que se había sacado el carnet, aún tener dieciocho años, temía conducir, después del accidente que sufrió su fiel amiga hacía cuatro años, el cual la dejó sin vida, no se había ni si quiera atrevido a pisar un coche, pero hacía poco, se armó de valor y lo intentó, fracasando estrepitosamente las dos primeras veces, pero como se dice, a la tercera, bala vencida.

El motor rugió mientras se alejaban del bar pasando por una verdadera, aunque no muy grande, iglesia, el camino hubiera sido más corto si hubieran dado la vuelta e hubiesen ido por el otro lado, pero había ciertas personas a las cuales no era conveniente ver a tales horas de la noche.

Pasado el médico, pillaron el primer cruce y giraron a la izquierda, primer cruce de nuevo y de nuevo a la izquierda y ya iban por buen camino hacia su hogar.

Pasaron la 'Chigüay', una tienda para niños, con menos velocidad y aparcaron en el primer lugar que pudieron, mientras se subían a su piso con pasos poco gráciles, debido a que Ethan, debía llevar a su _hermanastro _a cuestas.

-A mamá no le gustará verte así..-Siseó Edward apretando el 5 en el ascensor.

Héctor hipó y se río entre dientes.

-Tam—Hipo.- Tampo—co le gu—usta cuando—o -Hipo.- Te encierras el 22 de ag—osto en tu habi—bitación llor—ando.-Miró a Ethan con odio.-Y los sigues haciendo!-Hipo, mientras se sentía complacido de haber dicho una frase entera sin tartamudear.

-Eso no te incumbe.-Rugió Edward con odio.

Héctor se carcajeó mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, para hacer más sonora la carcajada, cual paró con un hipo, de nuevo.

-Bella..-Hizo una mala actuación Héctor de su hermano, mientras lloriqueaba sin lágrimas.-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? BUUUAHHH!-Gritó riéndose.

Edward ni si quiera lo pensó cuando ya había estampado a su hermanastro contra una de las paredes del ascensor y lo había alzado dos palmos del suelo.

-Ni-se-te-o-curra-nombrarla-Separó la frase con énfasis.

Héctor rió por bajo, mientras su hermanastro lo bajaba de forma ruda al suelo, cogiéndose del pelo como si ellas fueran sus preocupaciones, tal vez sus recuerdos, cuanto daría por borrarlos.

Al segundo, borró esa idea de su cabeza, borrar sus recuerdos significaba borrar a la pequeña Isabella de su memoria y aquello era lo peor que podría suceder, suspiro resignado, mientras el ascensor se abría en el quinto piso.

Héctor vagamundeó, arrastrando los pies, hasta fuera del ascensor, agarrándose a una barandilla desaliñada y con el color desgastado, miró a su hermanastro entrecerrando los ojos, parecía que la brusca reacción de su hermanastro le había sentado bien para desquitarse un poco.

-¿No subes?-Siseó mientras le miraba.

Edward le miró, entrecerrando los ojos, después suspiro con resignación, no había nada que hacer con Héctor.

Sacudió la cabeza, de forma negativa mientras apretaba el '0' sin si quiera despedirse del atolondrado de su hermanastro.

Fue dando pequeños puntapiés hacia al suelo hasta que el ascensor se paró, con un sonoro chirrido. No espero a que las puertas se abrieran complatamente cuando salió del ascensor de casa de sus padrastros, aunque no le agradaba llamarlos así.

Abrió el coche y se sentó en la puerta del piloto, apoyando la cabeza en el volante pesadamente mientras suspiraba y lágrimas ardientes travesaban sus mejillas, tragando en seco con la pesadez de sus recuerdos.

El coche de Adam, un borshvagen negro, quedó aparcado en frente de la iglesia, el barrio parecía simplemente corriente, alborotado, como aquellos barrios de peleas tribales, pero para Isabella no fue así.

No lo veía como un barrio marginal, ya que no lo era, era simplemente un pueblo llamado barrio de una ciudad, los pisos de enfrente parecían todos iguales, simétricos, una persona se podría perder fácilmente en aquel barrio, si no fuera porque ellos no eran exactamente la clase de personas que se perdían, los vampiros tenían un gran sentido de la orientación, gracias a aquellas trivialidades de ser un vampiro, como una gran vista y olfato, los caminos más inhóspitos eran fácilmente encontrados para un vampiro.

-Devastador..-Murmuró Adam.

Adam no se había enfadado con Isabella por esconderle la carta, él lo llamaba 'un retraso de entrega' por parte de ella. Ella simplemente se sintió mejor al ver que él no tenía miedo, aunque ella seguía temblando.

A tales horas de la noche, hacía una suave frisa fría, que hacía que para un mortal se estremeciera, pero no para ellos, aún se escuchaba el bullicio del bar 'El Malaga', no muy lejos de allí.

Isabella sonrió mientras abría la puerta y pisaba el arcén desgastado, era como uno de aquellos barrios tan cordiales, en los que se podría vivir siempre emitiendo una sonrisa.

-Es...-Se mordió el labio de abajo con toda la dentadura, haciendo un una mueca graciosa e inocente.-perfecto..-Susurro.-Es un ambiente cordial, tal vez un poco aterrorizador por la noche, pero simplemente familiar, es normal que el círculo se reúna por aquí.-Sonrió Isabella, intentando no temer a lo que iba a llegar.

Adam suspiro internamente. ¿Cómo le podía agradar? Sencillamente, Isabella era una chica extraña. Debería desagradarle profundamente, ya que el solo hecho de que sus recuerdos solo eran de barrios ricos y bien formados, con lo que se podría llamar '_la creme, de la creme_'.

Cerró la puerta del coche tras él, mientras algo le impactaba en el tobillo con ferocidad, se giró bruscamente, mirando la iglesia, donde un chico moreno y desaliñado, sin camiseta, de unos cuatro años le miraba atemorizado, tampoco era demasiado extraño, Adam era ciertamente deslumbrante para las mujeres y devastador para los hombres.

-Me—ee pasas la pe—lota, ¿Por favor?-Rogó el muchacho desaliñado.

Adam frunció el ceño, mientras Isabella contemplaba al muchacho con ternura, le sonrió tiernamente mientras se acercaba a recoger la pelota del suelo, el niño se había quedado deslumbrado por la belleza de Isabella, por su piel albina, sus labios carnosos, sus ojos penetrantes y su cabello realmente perfecto.

Isabella se acercó al niño, aún con la pelota entre las manos y aquel niño sin habla, Isabella se rió con cariño, mientras se ponía a la altura del pequeño, le revoleó el cabello, ya desaliñado de por sí, mientras sonreía y el niño se ruborizaba.

-Esto es tuyo verdad?-Siseó.

Él niño asintió, mientras Isabella inhalaba profundamente su aroma, jamás había probado el sabor de un niño de a penas cuatro años pero daba a conocer perfectamente que su sangre debía ser deliciosa, pero se había contenido y con una tierna sonrisa, le devolvió la pelota y avanzó hacia un inmóvil Adam despidiéndose con la mano de aquel niño, aún inmóvil en la acera.

Isabella se acercaba a Adam conteniendo aún la respiración, suspiro pesadamente acercándose a Adam, cual tenía los brazos abiertos para cubrirla de un frío que no le afectaba, Adam la abrazó entre sus brazos, para darle seguridad.

-Lo has hecho muy bien.-Susurró en el oído de la joven eterna, mientras apoyaba su mejilla en lo alto de su coronilla.

Caminaron en silencio, acercándose pesadamente a su destino, pasaron la carretera y después fueron por un camino cual rodeaba las hierba enfrascada, con flores pequeñas y unos cuantos árboles que no llegaban demasiado alto.

Los pisos parecían cada vez más iguales y simétricos, todo era igual, algo que no confundió al vampiro, se acercaron a uno de los pisos pintados de verde y blanco, mientras suspiraban pesadamente, ciertamente aterrados.

Unas cuantas mujeres pasadas de edad hablaban sin rumbo , sentadas en los bancos de piedra o un par de hamacas floreadas y desgastadas, pero pararon de hablar nada más verlos.

Los ojos de una mujer de cabello ciertamente grisáceo, morena y con varias arrugas en el rostro , se dilataron y su rostro se crispó, mientras tragaba en seco mirando a los recién llegados impasiva, lo que hizo que todas sus compañeras de _cotilleos_ se uniesen a las miradas hacia los nuevos inquilinos, ya acostumbrados a las miradas curiosas de mujeres arrugadas.

Las miradas, después de unos segundos, siguieron sin ser cautelosas, ni poco hostiles, fueron aún más osadas, analizando a los vampiros sin desdén.

Adam, picó al timbre de nuevo, cansado de la espera y de las miradas de aquellas mujeres con vestidos floreados a conjunto con sus hamacas desgastadas.

Se giró en seco, mirándolas a los ojos con furia transmitida, mientras pegaba más a su pecho a Isabella, quién aguantaba la respiración, aquellas mujeres no eran muy apetecibles, pero debido a su dieta, todo se le tornaba apetecible.

-Hagan una foto, les durará más tiempo..-Dijo con osadía Adam, mientras volvía a tocar el timbre, agotado de la espera y de las miradas.

Con un fuerte timbre nasal, la puerta se abrió y los dos vampiros entraron a aquel piso, al cual llamarían _hogar_.

El piso de Edward eran uno de aquellos duplex con demasiada seguridad, en frente de una tienda de coches, la Seat.

No estaba demasiado lejos de la casa de sus padres, tan solo hacía falta volver a ir hacia arriba, pasando de nuevo la _Chigüay _, todo recto y justamente detrás estaba la iglesia, pasando varias casas y muchos árboles de distancia.

Su casa era espaciosa, con suelo de madera y la mayoría de las paredes pintadas de colores claros como el azul cielo o incluso el lavanda, dejado de lado el hecho de que le nombraran algo 'emplumado'.

Secó su cabello , que le tapaba sus ojos, con una toalla blanca, mientras con la otra mano agarraba con firmeza la toalla al rededor de su cintura y arrastraba sus pies descalzos por la fría y limpia madera, hacia el salón principal.

Encendió la televisión con el mando, posado en la mesilla de la derecha del sofá, que se hallaba en frente de la televisión de pantalla plana.

¿Cómo un chico de dieciocho años podía haberse permitido todos aquellos lujos?

Fácil y a la vez complicado.

Después de meses de papeleo con fiscales y abogados de pago, ciertamente cariiiiísimos, consiguió que el dinero de sus _verdaderos _padres cayera en sus manos.

Los padres de Edward fueron muy ricos, tal vez se podría decir que eran muy ricos y poco millonarios, pero la cuestión es que en su poder habían muchas riquezas, con su muerte, cuando Edward tan solo tenía meses de edad, su dinero quedó invertido en un banco, esperando a que algún familiar lo reclamara.

Y fue allí donde apareció Edward y blablablá.

A Edward jamás le importó el dinero, tan solo deseaba ir a la universidad, cumplir su sueño de ser escritor y vivir de libros con palabras profundas, que enseñaran cosas de la vida a las personas inexpertas, que buscaban aventuras reflejadas en libros.

Pero este año no había podido entrar en la universidad, a sus dieciocho tuvo que tener un gran papeleo de jueces y diversas cosas para que el dinero de sus padres cayera en su poder, así que no pudo estudiar para sacar una nota _gratamente satisfactoria_ para entrar en la universidad que él deseaba.

Se dirigió a su habitación en la planta de arriba, mientras escuchaba la televisión que taladraba sus oídos, pero al menos, era algo más que no simples blasfemias y _lloriqueos_ de su pensamiento.

Se enfundó unos calzoncillos y unos pantalones anchos y desgastados,mientras se secaba el cabello despreocupadamente con la toalla, el mundo tan solo daba vueltas y vueltas a su al rededor y él no se daba cuenta de nada.

¿Cuántas veces escuchó aquello de _échate novia y vive la vida_?

Pero, aquella no era la gran pregunta que albergaba su corazón a cada segundo, la razón por la que se hundía en la miseria, ni un simple adiós..¿Por qué ni si quiera le había dicho que la quería?

Pero tampoco era aquella pregunta principal, la pregunta principal que retronaba en su corazón era tan simple, tan dolorosa..

¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué se había ido?

Él siempre creyó en el destino, en que todo sucedía por alguna razón, el que el mundo era una balanza, la más sabia del mundo. Él siempre pensaba que el mal para uno era el beneficio para otros, que ayudaba de alguna forma del mundo.

¿Pero que beneficio tenía el mundo en llevarse a una alma cálida y noble lejos de él? ¿Él, que tanto la necesitaba?

-Sea donde sea, dónde estés.-Miró a su techo, murmurando, como si ella la pudiese escuchar.-Te quiero.-Siseó mientras una lágrima salada ardía en su mejilla.

Se acercó a la mesita de al lado de su cama, en la mesita, había una foto enmarcada.

En la foto se reflejaban dos niños, un niño y una niña. El niño tenía los ojos verdosos, la sonrisa tierna y el pelo revuelto, quién abrazaba de forma protectora a la niña, de cabello castaño y rizado y mirada cálida y penetrantemente tierna.

Edward cogió la foto, con demasiada nostalgia, mientras se la acercaba al pecho, suspirando con lágrimas ardientes que caían por sus obres, hasta sus mejillas, pensaba que las lagrimas ya se habían secado, pero estaba comprobado.

Las lágrimas eran incansables.

- Me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, que aún irte, algún día nos volveríamos a ver.-Sollozó.- Pero tú te has ido, el camino a tu destino se ha disuelto, como si ya no hubiese existido. Aún me surge extraño que el sol no se haya apagado, ni que las sonrisas se hayan emergido. Tal vez solo sea yo el que piensa aquello, porque tu camino era el mío. Y ahora que te has ido..¿Dónde podré yo ir?-Sollozó de nuevo.

Recordó el funeral de Isabella, aunque en la tumba tan solo había su nombre, ella no estaba dentro, algo que le hacía sentirse impotente, aunque se abrazara a la caja de tumba, no estaría cerca de ella, no estaría su cuerpo, no estarían sus labios, ni sus ojos, nada suyo.

Recordó como corrió dejándose la vida en sus piernas que danzaban sobre el arcén, pisando con fuerza, como si el arcén fuera arena y sus pasos se quedaran marcados, como si Isabella estuviese viva para seguir el rastro de sus pies en la arena a la que llamó arcén.

Pero no estaba viva, ni si quiera existía su cuerpo, ya no había nada en el mundo de ella, ni un cuerpo inerte, ni una lágrima derramada por ella, ni una lágrima que no fuese la suya.

Isabella se sintió incómoda en el salón, mientras dos pares de ojos celestes la miraban, analizándola, intentando buscar algo en ella, que al parecer no encontraron.

Talia y Nay, eran las nietas de Eugelia, la dueña de aquel piso pintado de un color limón cálido. Las dos chicas eran rubias, bronceadas y de ojos celestes. Llevaban ropas desahogadas, con multitudinarias flores estampadas ante colores como el lavanda o el rosa.

Adam se había adentrado en la cocina con la vieja Eugenia para hablar de ciertos temas que incumbían demasiado a la muchacha, pero ella debía aguardar en silencio, mientras las dos gemelas de trece años la miraban con osadía.

-Te llamas Isabella..¿Verdad?-Dijo una de ellas, a la que podía diferenciar por una pequeña peca en el lado este de su labio superior, aquella era la que la miraba con menos osadía, aunque comparada con su gemela aquello no era lo suficiente para dejar de sentirse incómoda.

Isabella asintió, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, hacía, tal vez, unos veinte minutos que había dejado de respirar, el olor de las gemelas era perfectamente hipnotizante, capaz de hacer dejar todas sus promesas y todos sus esfuerzos atrás y morderlas hasta extraer la última gota de sangre de sus venas.

-¿Y vosotras?-Preguntó mientras jugaba con sus dedos entrelazados sobre su regazo.

-Mi nombre es Talia.-Dijo la más parlanchina.-Y mi hermana es Nay, puede que no nos reconozcas ahora, pero con el tiempo..-Dejó la frase en el aire, mientras la puerta de la cocina se abría con un fuerte estruendo.

Adam parecía enfadado, con su ceño fruncido y sus manos en puño, seguido por una impasiblemente clara Eugelia.

-Ella debe quedarse con nosotros, al igual que tú, no podemos arriesgarnos..-Murmuró acercándose a Adam.

Adam se sentó el sofá, acogiendo en sus brazos a horcajadas a Isabella, besó su cabello con delicadeza y anhelo, mientras ella escondía si rostro en un hueco de su cuello, respirando.-después de media hora sin hacerlo.-el dulce aroma vampírico de Adam.

-Ella no se va a quedar con vosotros, ella no es de aquí..-Sacudió la cabeza apretándola más hacía sí, cosa que ella no desistió.- Los sabios recobrarán la razón y verán que ella puede controlarse.-La miró con ternura.-Ya lo ha hecho, puede hacerlo.-

Eugelia arrugó el ceño, mientras las pequeñas arrugas de sus ojos se marcaban con más fuerza y su cabello grisáceo parecía más revuelto y rizado de cerca.

Eugelia suspiro resignada, mientras cruzaba sus brazos arrugados sobre su pecho.

-Tal vez..-Murmuró.-Si dices que tiene tanto auto control como dices, los sabios tal vez la acogen como uno de los suyos y..-No pudo terminar la frase.

Los ojos furiosos de Adam se encontraron con los de Eugelia, los ojos de Adam ardían de furia, de resentimiento, de incapacidad, jamás pensó en aquello, incluso, si él lo hubiese deseado, podría haber sido alguien en el círculo de sabios, pero su obsesión por la muerte había dejado aquella idea en un vago recuerdo del pasado.

-NO!-Gritó, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Isabella, apretándola más hacia su vera, hasta llegar el momento, en el que estuvo en su regazo, abrazada a él, aterrorizada y simplemente complacida por el contacto.-¡ELLA ES MÍA!-Gritó Adam.-Nadie me la va a quitar!-Gritó con más fuerza.

Isabella se quedó petrificada con aquellas palabras, sus brazos -que antes rodeaban la cintura de Adam.-ahora se llevaron a su cuello, acercándolo más a ella, mientras, con respiración entre cortada, respiraba su aroma.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla e impactó en el cuello de Adam, era cálida y ardiente, Isabella besó el hueco del cuello de Adam, dándole seguridad, mientras disfrutaba de aquel contacto, casi podía sentir como las yemas de sus pies rozaban las nubes.

Adam acarició su cabello, mientras sonreía en su fuero interno. Los vampiros solo podían llorar un par de veces cada centenares de años y ahora Isabella, estaba llorando, desparramando lágrimas en su cuello corcondantes con pequeños besos que -si fuese humano.- le hubieran hecho estremecer.

-Ella es mía.-Murmuró besando su cabello castaño.-Solo mía y no se la pienso entregar a nadie.-Miró a Eugelia con odio.- ¡Y mucho menos a unos seres de la noche!-Rugió.

Eugelia se sentó en una silla del salón, junto a Talia, que iba proseguida por Nay, quienes habían arrastrado las sillas en frente del sofá para divisar mejor al nuevo rostro.

Eugelia suspiro, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos serenamente posándolos sobre su regazo y sus piernas se quedaron ladeadas hacia la derecha en una postura de serenidad claramente dicha.

-En mis 100 años de vida..-Susurró, dejando la frase en el aire, mientras miraba las baldosas desgastadas del suelo.-Y eso que te conozco de toda la vida..-Resopló, mientras sus dedos se desencadenaban y sus manos estrechaban sus cabellos hacia atrás.-Ella es muy importante para ti.-Aquello no era una pregunta claramente dicha.

El silencio inundó la sala, todos se quedaron en sus lugares, petrificados, el tiempo se había parado, ya no había nada que decir ,o tal vez demasiado, pero nadie lo decía.

A veces, las palabras nunca dichas fueron las más importantes, cuanto anhelaba Isabella que Adam dijera que de verdad ella era importante para él y no por esas estupideces de compañeros, si no por su interior, porque la amaba, pero esas palabras nunca fueron dichas y fueron las que más dolieron por su ausencia.

Nay chasqueó la lengua con pesadez mientras suspiraba, miró a su hermana, que no dejaba de mirar a los dos nuevos inquilinos como si fueran los protagonistas de una amorosa _telenovela _de antena 3_,_ tal vez esperaba que ocurriera algo, las típicas palabras preciosas, las cuales es mejor escribir para que no se olviden, porque siempre deberían quedar en la memoria.

Pero nunca fueron dichas.

Adam aflojó el agarre de Isabella y esta inmediatamente se liberó de su agarre definitivamente, decepcionada. Adam la miró perplejo, mientras ella se arrinconaba al otro rincón del sofá, lo más lejos posible de aquel hombre tan sumamente estúpido y cobarde, pero también perfecto, cargando sus veinte eternos años hasta la eternidad, aquella juventud eterna, la suya, tal vez demasiado joven.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, pero no demasiado, para no encontrar el rostro de Adam, fijó su mirada en Eugelia, la cual ya parecía percatada de su decisión por su tranquilidad. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y cordiales, con un brillo de devoción y aceptación, sus manos estaban de nuevo entrelazadas sobre su regazo y sus piernas ladeadas, pero no demasiado rígidas, si no una postura muy tranquila y cordial.

Adam recorrió con la mirada la sala, divisó a la tranquila Eugelia, con mirada de aceptación hacia Isabella, que parecía un tanto nerviosa y las gemelas, que hablaban en susurros entre ellas, con una sonrisa ladina en sus rostros.

La decisión estaba hecha, aún sin ser dicha, pero como he dicho antes, las palabras nunca dichas, siempre son las más importantes, Adam se dio cuenta de ella al instante, sacudió la cabeza, pensando que todo era fruto de su imaginación, pero sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, cansados de aquellas miradas concordadas, aceptadas mutuamente.

Todo estaba decidido, se quedaban.

14 de septiembre, 6:00 am.

Isabella emergió su rostro de entre Ellen Schreiber, enfurecida por la simplicidad del amor entre un vampiro y una humana, aquello jamás sería tan fácil, o tal vez sí, pero jamás para ella.

El olor humano es tan sumamente ardiente, quema la garganta de tan solo acercarse, de estar a la vera, arde con furia y los deseos de abrir en canal el cuello del humano son sumamente fuertes, por no hablar de como podría ser de fuerte aquellos deseos al dar un beso, tan fuerte, tanto..

Ella no podría desistir ante un humano que abre la boca a sus labios y chuparía su sangre en el beso, con aquello llamado _el beso de la muerte_, por inexpertos habladores de vampiros, aunque en aquello, tal vez tendría cierta razón o estaban percatados, prefería no saberlo.

Dejó el libro de los amantes góticos en la estantería, la verdad es que Eugenia había sido gratamente amable dejándole una habitación para ella sola, para su devoción o su tortura, un tanto alejada de la de Adam.

Había pasado la noche leyendo -a velocidad vampírica.- imnumerables veces los libros de la estantería: Federico Moccia, Lisa Jane Smith, Elisabetta Gnome, Katherine Paterson, Stephanie Meyer, Claudia Gray, Karen Ranney, Miranda Lee, Maggie Shaney, Annette Curtis Klause y demás autores que le habían salvado de la miseria del aburrimiento.

Recorrió la habitación, sentándose en la vera de la cama de sábanas doradas, había lo necesario, un armario de madera de pino, proseguido por un escritorio junto a una pequeña silla, una estantería repleta de libros, una mesita de noche y una cama acolchonada, aunque ella no la necesitara.

Aquella noche de plena oscuridad y luna llena sería la última encerrada en una habitación, a partir de ahora cazarían para alimentarse por las noches, lo que Abby temía es que aquella alimentación fuera la de un vampiro que no se fingiese a sus hábitos, temía convertirse en un vampiro ensangrentado de almas humanas.

Miró las baldosas desgastadas y con dibujos aburridos del suelo, incapaz de centrarse de nuevo en un libro ya leído, estaba cansada de aquel ardor en su garganta, estaba cansada de que sus ojos se nublaran y de su debilidad, estaba agotada y los primeros rayos de sol ya traspasaban la ventana.

El sol debilitaba a los vampiros, les hacía arder de sed, Isabella sintió su garganta derretirse y ansiar más que nunca a un humano, aquella sangre aún sin probar por su garganta, sangre fluyendo a chorros por la muñeca, intentó reprimir aquel pensamiento, no pensar más en aquello.

Se levantó de un salto y cerró las persianas completamente, para que ni un tenue rayo de sol la acechara, suspiro con fuerza, mientras se hundía en aquella acolchonada cama dorada e intentaba que su mente viajara a algún lugar del mundo, lejos de aquí.

Intentó hacer algo que jamás había probado, algo que jamás había saboreado, intentó recordar, sumergirse en su pasado hasta aborrecer sus recuerdos, intentó recordar los días con luz, pero tan solo se fundían en _recuerdos de la oscuridad._

Edward se levantó ya pasadas las ocho, sus piernas estaban totalmente rígidas sobre las mantas azuladas, sus ojos ardían por la ferocidad de las lágrimas del día anterior, sus labios estaban pegados y su cabello demasiado revuelto, mientras los cálidos rayos de sol de mediados de agosto traspasaban su ventana.

Sus labios se despegaron y comenzó a decir blasfemias y a maldecir aquellos rayos de sol que habían interrumpido su sueño, aquellos sueños sumergidos en los recuerdos, recuerdos de júbilo y esperanza, que se quedaron difusos aquel 22 de agosto del 2004.

Sus brazos recobraron la movilidad y con movimientos pesados tapó su cabeza con una sábana fina para esconderse de los rayos de sol.

Cuando pareció que iba a recobrar su glorioso sueño que años atrás llamaba vida y realidad, la sirena de un coche de policía sonó taladrando su cabeza con fuertes pitidos nasales.

Se deshizo de su sábana, visto que la sirena del coche de policía se había acercado peligrosamente hasta su establecimiento y no paraba de resonar.

Se levantó pesadamente de su cama con un sonoro gruñido, abrió las cortinas verde azulado que daban paso al balcón y con los pies descalzos arrastrándose sobre el suelo, entró al balcón para contemplar la razón de tanto bullicio.

Debajo de su casa no sólo estaba un coche de policía, si no varios, acompañados de una ambulancia, varios policías rodeando la zona y unos cuantos curiosos madrugadores acechando el lugar.

Entre el bullicio, apareció una camilla blanca, con un cuerpo fornido tapado por unas sábanas blancas ensangrentadas que iba haciendo paso entre los curiosos para entrar en la ambulancia, donde hombres vestidos de blanco bajaban la cabeza entristecidos tomando el pulso del herido.

Edward dejó de divisar aquella escena para salir a volandas de su casa, aún descalzo y con unos pantalones holgados como vestimenta. Bajó las escaleras de caracola corriendo -tropezando de vez en cuando con sus propios pies hasta llegar hacia abajo, donde los rostros entristecidos reinaban el lugar, incluso lágrimas escondidas en abrazos de integración.

Edward se acercó a la única persona que creyó que podía hacerle percatar de lo ocurrido, Amelia Rubio, una mujer escuálida y soltera de cuarenta años y melena dorada y rizada, que se tapaba con su albornoz mientras su rostro palidecía, pero al menos ella no tenía el rostro ruborizado de las lágrimas, ni mucho menos marcas húmedas.

Edward se acercó, aún con el cabello revuelto a su amable vecina del sexto b y agarró uno de sus brazos, recobrando el aire y sintiendo como el arcén enfriaba sus pies descalzos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Preguntó sin aire.

Amelia le miró, mientras sus obres azuladas se llenaban de gruesas lágrimas contenidas, Amelia le abrazó por la cintura con fuerza, mientras él, incapacitado de hacer algo más que abrazarla, intentaba calmarla acariciando su espalda a través de su albornoz rosado.

-Ya pasó..-Siseaba.-Ya pasó...-

La mujer decía blasfemias sobre el pecho desnudo de Edward ,sus lágrimas se estampaban en éste y no paraba de tener temblores agonizantes causados por los sollozos.

-Eric..-Sollozó.-Eric.-Repetía.-¿Por qué?-Se agarró más al pecho desnudo de Ethan, mientras éste tenía un extraño _dejà vú_ de él mismo, sollozando con lágrimas ardientes por Isabella.

Ahora lo comprendió todo.

El hombre ensangrentado era nada más y nada menos que Eric Jorkie, un viudo que tenía una aventura con Amelia, que lloraba sin fuerzas en su pecho mientras Edward miraba la hija de Eric Jorkie, Jessica.

Jessica estaba de pie en el asfalto, rígida, con las manos en puño y sus obres castañas abiertas de par en par, mirando el lugar por donde la ambulancia se había llevado el cuerpo muerto de su padre. Ella no decía nada, aún con su albornoz puesto y sus ojos al rojo vivo escarlata, mientras su cabello castaño ondulaba al son del viento. A los trece años, se había convertido en una huérfana.

A las diez de la mañana comenzó el ajetreo en la casa, Isabella se levantó de la cama, dando caso omiso a su intento de recordar, algo que no había dado frutos en absoluto.

¿Tan difícil era recordar?

Se adentró en su armario, buscando una suave blusa con la cual taparse de la brisa helada del norte que acechaba la calle, no la necesitaba, pero tenía que aparentar que lo hacía.

Su garganta ardía como nunca lo había hecho, mientras miraba por en cima los trajes del armario, al divisar una blusa rosada y fina al final del armario, metió su brazo buscándolo, cuando encontró algo extraño, su tacto era suave, pero a la vez pegajoso y pringoso.

Abrió el armario de par en par, haciendo un chirrido de las perchas sobre el hierro extendido a poco más de un metro para sujetar las perchas y fue cuando divisó algo horripilante.

Un cuerpo muerto se hallaba entre su ropa.

La piel estaba blanquecina, más pálida que la de un vampiro, sus vestimentas estaban desangradas, rotas dando a ver cortes en forma de incisivos marcados por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban perdidos y su cabello revuelto que llegaba hasta mediados de su rostro.

Sus brazos -con marcas horizontales en las muñecas.- estaban sobresalidos por la barra de hierro, haciendo que se quedara de pie, aunque de forma arrastrada y desequilibradamente agonizante.

Los ojos de Isabella fueron como dos platos, plateados de hambre, pero aquel hombre ya había saciado la suficiente muerte, dudaba que hubiese más sangre en sus venas.

Isabella irguió sus hombros hacia atrás, intentando tranquilizar su agonía, mientras aguantaba la respiración, cerró los ojos durante un instante, mientras tragaba saliva con fuerza, sus párpados tornados violeta quedaron sostenidos un instante y mojó sus labio inferior con su lengua , intentando saborear la sangre de aquel hombre, pero no la saboreaba, no se adentraba en sus venas.

-Eu—Eugelia! -Gritó agonizante.

10:20 am.

Eugelia, que estaba en el salón junto a todos los inquilinos de la casa.-menos Isabella .- estaba sirviéndose una infusión, mientras sus nietas hablaban animadamente con el perfecto Adam, que resultaba incómodo por las miradas obscenas de las muchachas.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Adam?-Preguntó Nay acercándose peligrosamente al vampiro, mientras aleteaba sus párpados intentando mostrar inocencia.

El vampiro dejó de respirar, intentando hacer caso omiso al dulzor que desprendía el olor de Nay y de Talia, que lanzaba miradas de furia a su gemela sentada al otro lado de Adam.

De repente, escucharon el grito ensordecedor de Isabella.

-Eu—Eugelia! -Gritó agonizante.

El grito de Isabella hizo que las débiles y arrugadas manos de Eugenia se debilitaran, hasta que por sus dedos se traspasara su vaso de _calibri.-_así es como ella había llamado a su infusión hecha por hierbas del bosque recién cogidas por ella misma.-

Adam iba a levantarse en búsqueda de la questión del grito de Isabella, pero Eugelia le hizo una señal de que se quedase en su lugar, entreteniendo a sus nietas, no deseaba armar un escándalo por cualquier cosa.

Adam gruñó, pero obedeció mientras las gemelas se miraban complacidas entre ellas y todo seguido, Eugelia travesó la cocina en búsqueda del problema.

Talia ladeó la cabeza hacia Adam, sonriente y luminosa, mientras sus labios se curvaban de forma instintiva hacia la derecha, haciendo una media sonrisa divertida.

Nay chasqueó su lengua , sonriente de forma inquisitiva, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, cuando una lucecita se encendió por en cima de su cabeza, sonrió.

Miró a Adam, que seguía agonizante y sin respirar, cuanto habría deseado ir a ver que le ocurría a Isabella , en ve de quedarse con las dos gemelas hormonales nietas de Eugenia.

-Adam..-Murmuró con voz melodiosamente descarada Nay.

-Alguna vez has visto hacer magia a una bruja..?-Siguió Talia.

-_Decantes_?-Aleteó sus párpados de nuevo Nay.

Adam las miró inexpresivo, sin comprender a qué se referían, mientras las gemelas se miraban complacidas y alargaban sus brazos derechos hacia el frente.

Algo parecido a una luz ciertamente luminosa se sobresalió de sus dedos, traspasando sus uñas carmesí y rebotaron en la taza rota y el _calibri _derramado por el suelo.

De repente, las manchas se fueron extinguiendo, como si fueran absorbidas por las baldosas del suelo y los pedazos de cristal fueron reconstruidos y sellados haciendo un vaso de cristal impecable sobre las baldosas.-ya secas.-

Adam se quedó estupefacto, mientras las gemelas hacían un chasquido con las palmas de sus manos al juntarlas, sonrientes y triunfantes.

-_Decantes_?-Murmuro casi insconsciente Adam.

Adam había visto cierta magia de las brujas, pero las llamadas _Irizontes_, que eran aquellas brujas que utilizaban su magia por medio de _encanterios_ con plantas medicinales o hierbas del bosque, las brujas que él acababa de presenciar no necesitaban ninguna bolsita escarlata para guardar las hierbas de su _pocima; _De sus propios dedos salía la magia.

Nay se rió entre dientes, triunfal al tener la oportunidad de enseñar algo al perfecto vampiro Adam, que siempre parecía tan seguro e inteligente, como si el mundo fuera la palma de su mano, como si supiera de que se trata cada recoveco del mundo.

Talia rodó los ojos, mientras traspasaba la mirada de su gemela -que se había quedado mirando inconscientemente al vampiro- y trasladó su mirada a Adam, que seguía con aquella incógnita en su cabeza.

Adam repasó todos sus conocimientos de brujas, magos y seres mágicos que ocupaba su cabeza, pero jamás en su vida había oído hablar de aquella raza, la tal _Decantes,_ que era un misterio para su mundo. Aunque tampoco estaba muy centrado en la espedición de su memorio, sobretodo con los parloteos -los cuales no podía oír demasiado bien, gracias a los alaridos de las gemelas.- de la habitación de Isabella.

Talia le miró con ojos escarlata y media sonrisa, mientras intentaba explicar lo que su hermana había dejado en el camino.

-Las brujas _Decantes _no necesitamos _ninguna _clase de objeto, ni hierbas , ni nada parecido para hacer magia.-Sonrió.-Nuestra magia, a diferencia de la de las _Irizontes_, es más comunicativa con el exterior, no necesitamos ningún _intercomunicador_ para utilizarla..-Alateó sus pestañas como lo había hecho su hermana antes.

Nay lanzó a su gemela una mirada de furia y resopló, mientras erguía sus hombros con cansancio .-No había dormido muy bien esta noche pensando que un perfecto vampiro se encontraba no muy lejos de su habitación.-

-El problema.-Prosiguió Nay sonriente al saber que su hermana había dejado la frase en el aire.-Es que nuestros poderes no son tan fuertes como los suyos, bueno..-Hizo una mueca.

Talia sacudió la cabeza mientras Adam prestaba atención de una forma cordial, no estaba demasiado interesado.

-Nuestros poderes pueden llegar a ser igual de fuertes.-Prosiguió Talia.-Pero son más complicados de utilizar ya que no radicamos de un _intercomunicador, _lo que hace que las cosas más sencillas, sean sumamente complicadas.-Resopló.

Y fue cuando la cocina se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, cual Adam no deseó romper, prefirió intentar escuchar los sonidos de la habitación de Isabella.

Cerró sus párpados violeta, agudizando su fina oída e intentando que los pensamientos -hormonales.- de las gemelas, no intervinieran en su campo de concentración, resopló un instante, al ver que tan solo se escuchaban los alaridos mentales de sus compañeras, cuando comenzó a escuchar de verdad lo que ocurría..

**. Gracias por los reviews, siento no haber actualizado antes, tengo examenes, vida social , familia y muchas historias. - además de dos trabajos.-**

**Xoxo**

**Blood AliceCullen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Esto se borrará dentro de poco para dar paso a un capítulo.**

**Pero, quiero agradecer a MyM Ciber Friendship por la maravillosa portada de Impopular: juegos a oscuras! ¡De veras! ¡Fantástica!**

**& también, gracias por enseñarme como colgarlas y por el apoyo! Un besazo!**

**Portada Impopular: ****http: // . Com/ 25smys7 .jpg**

**& también, agradecer a Ale por la portada de adiction ****http: // . com/ 2ije4h. jpg**

**Os animo a verla y a que firméis más reviews, si leéis, aunque sea algo corto, por favor, mis historias se alimentan de reviews, cuando una historia deja de tener reviews se dejan de lado..**

**un beso muy grande!**

**& aquí os dejo los links de todas las historias con las sipnopsis .**

**Impopular: Juegos a oscuras. (con portada)**

**Sipnopsis:** _Isabella, es la denominada machorra del instituto, esta, aún sigue enamorada de su ex mejor amigo, Edward Cullen, cuando este corta con su novia, la tensión vuelve entre ellos, es mucho más que una tensión sexual, es simplemente la tentación de estar con alguien totalmente diferente a ti._

_**Sipnopsis 2 'Nueva' **__: Isabella, la machorra del instituto, retoma la amistad con su ex-mejor amigo, vecino y popular Edward C. y retoman un juego sobre atreverse a todo. Pero es un secreto ¿Quién ganará? ¿Qué perderán en el camino?_

**Parejas**: _Ed/Bell_

**- ****h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 7 1 7 7 1 7 / 1 / Impopular_Juegos_a_oscuras**** -**

**Infantile offer: Cerca del abismo (sin portada; si alguien se anima..;) ..)**

**Parejas: Edward/Bella.**

**Sipnopsis:** _Edward es el hermano de 13 de años de su mejor amiga, está enfermo y a pocos días de la proposición de matrimonio para Bella, él le pide otra, que implicará la virginidad._

**Nueva sipnopsis: **_Él, enfermo, solo y apunto de morir, ella, con novio, insegura y a punto de recaer en la bulimia, dos años de diferencia, un sueño que cumplir y un favor que repercutirá en la historia '- me voy a morir, pero antes, quiero perder la virginidad'- _

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 8 6 3 4 0 / 1 / Infantile_offer_Cerca_del_abismo**

**Oh my Bella**

**Ed/Bella**

**Sipnopsis: **_Isabella ha estado enamorada de su mejor amigo desde siempre, el problema, es que jamás se atrevido a decir nada, inspirada en oh mary de Taylor swift [nuevo final]_

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 9 9 9 5 7 / 1 / Oh_mi_Bella**

**El hombre perfecto**

**Sipnopsis:**_Todas buscamos al hombre perfecto,¡ pues ahora hay una página para encontrarlo! El problema será si tu hombre perfecto tiene 12 años más que tú y es el mejor amigo de tu hermano._

**Parejas:**_Edward/Bella._

**Rating: **_K+_ (no se me da bien los lemmons, lo siento)

**Actualizaciones: **Cuando pueda.

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 9 9 5 2 7 / 1 / El_hombre_perfecto -**

**Isabella, trátame bien – sin portada --**

**Sipnopsis **_**:**__Isabella, tratame__ en la canción de Carolina_

**Ed/bell**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 4 7 3 0 3 8 / 2/ Isabella_portate_bien -**

**The new generation Vulturi – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis: **

_Después de la muerte de su familia, Edward pide a la nueva familia Vulturi la muerte, pero lo que no sabe, es que acaba de destinarse a una vida en el castillo, con los nuevos Vulturis y su pasado._

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 2 7 4 2 2 / 1 / The_New_Generation_Vulturi -**

**Recuerdos de oscuridad – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**

_Isabella ha olvidado al amor de su vida, Edward, con quién vivió tortuosos años en un orfanato, ahora es una vampira enamorada de su creador, quién no sabe, que Edward está más cerca de lo que cree. ¿Qué ocurre cuando olvidas la felicidad?_

_-_

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 8 1 4 0 6 / 1 / Recuerdos_de_oscuridad**

**Vampires : the boarding school of the lies – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis**

_Bella de trece años se escapa de casa, harta de sus maltratos constantes, pero fuera,si quiera se percata que le espera la muerte, si no fuera, porque Alice la acoge, Bella desconfía, pero lo que no sabe, es que su nueva familia, está repleta de vampiros._

**Parejas:**Edward/Bella.

**Comentario:**

_Fanfic inspirado en Vampire Knight, Medianoche y Twillight. _

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 1 2 7 1 4 / 1 / Vampires_the_boarding_school_of_the_lies -**

**Adiction: Seis meses y adiós. - con portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**_UA- Edward acaba de salir de un reformatorio, Edward fuma, bebe y se droga, Edward hace dibujos que parecen estar sacados de una película de terror, Edward me enamoró. '¿Qué ocurre si me enamoro de un drogata que va a estar aquí 6 meses? BXE_

**Parejas: **Edward/Bella.

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 1 2 6 8 7 / 1 / Adiction_Seis_meses_y_adios -**

**Smile: las dos caras del mundo – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**

_Rosalie siempre lo tuvo todo, pero llega un día, que se fija en su jardinero y ve que el amor que siente por él sigue persistente desde que tenían 5 años. Pero ella tendrá que decidir como vivir con él , su primera sonrisa._

**Parejas: **_Rosalie / Emmet._

**H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 4 0 8 3 0 / 1 / Smile_Las_dos_caras_del_mundo -**

**El cuaderno: Confesiones de él y la otra – sin portada -**

**Sipnopsis:**

_-Él me dijo que te lo diera, antes de irse la noche que no volvió.-Sonrió' '-Edward está vivo!- '- No vuelvas a pegarme!-' '-Tú nunca serás la otra, Bella, nunca..- UA T2HUMANOS._

**Ed/ bell**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s /5 5 6 4 5 1 0 / 1 / El_cuaderno_Confeseiones_de_el_y_la_otra -**

**Tentación: Después de amanecer – sin portada**

**Sipnopsis**

_En pocos años, todo a cambiado. Algo ocurrió entre Renesme y Jacob que hizo que el corazón de Jacob se descompusiera. Pero Jacob no está solo, no mientras la hija de Seth Clearwater, Amanda Clearwater, pueda evitarlo._

**Renesme/Jacob/amanda **

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 4 6 3 8 1 7 / 1 / Tentacion_Despues_de_amanecer -**

**2 one- shots de alteraciones de luna nueva**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s/ 5471028/1/Puerto_Seguro -**

**Jacob/Bella**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 4 6 8 4 3 1 / 1 / E n s u e n o -**

**Edward /Bella.**

**Os animo a verla y a que firméis más reviews, si leéis, aunque sea algo corto, por favor, mis historias se alimentan de reviews, cuando una historia deja de tener reviews se dejan de lado..**


	4. NUEVO FANFICTION

Hola!Anteriormente había escrito una nota pidiendo disculpas por no volver a escribir en este fanfiction, sigo pidiéndolas, disculpas, he borrado la nota para decidos que voy a poner mi nombre y mi nueva historia aquí, pero no seguiré con nada de lo que se ha hecho anteriormente, bien. ¿La razón?

Una lectora () me pidió mi nuevo link hace una media hora o más, acabo de leer el PM y debo informarte que tu cuenta no deja enviar PM's, he mirado tu perfil y me ha sorprendido que te agradaran tantas historias mías, así que, tú me has hecho abrir los ojos, no voy a esconder todo lo que hago, solo diciéndolo a escondidas a ciertas personas, no, no debo hacerlo.

Ya que, todos y cada uno de mis lectores habéis sido únicos, me habéis ayudado y gracias a todo vuestro apoyo me he inspirado más y más en escribir, sois un apoyo único, de verdad, todos y cada uno de vosotros, os adoro a todos. Voy a poner mi nueva historia aquí, dando el link.

Así qué, si os gustaron mis historias, aquí está el nuevo link, voy a ir más despacio, me voy a tomar más mi tiempo para las cosas, intentaré no dejarla plantada como he hecho con tantas historias, realmente, LO SIENTO, soy una escritora penosa en ese ámbito de dejaros a TODOS plantados, lo siento muchísimo.

Ahora soy h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / ~ s o l e i l x x x (sin espacios)

Y mi nueva y única historia de momento es h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 8 1 4 5 9 8 / 1 / W h e r e v e r _ I _ g o (sin espacios)

Gracias por leer, os adoro.


End file.
